Eternity
by CompassionAndCaring
Summary: The dazzling blue light surprised everyone. Now, 50 years after the Reaper War, the consensus allows Alex Shepard to take a shore leave; where he sees the final, sad moments of his closest friends and lover. Referencing past Tali/Shep. Reviews greatly appreciated! :)
1. Chapter 1

Shepard always wondered how everyone in the galaxy was without him. It's been 50 years since he decided to control the Reapers. He's watched wars and battles occur, civilizations progress, and his closest friends and family go about their lives. He felt mixed emotions. Sadness, regret and happiness. Sadness from never having a normal life (not that his life was at all like most) and never being able to see the ones he loved. Regret was from him having to do this for all _eternity_ and never being able to stop. And happiness was from knowing the galaxy was at peace and everyone that he'll ever care for was safe and happy.

He never slept, ate, or did anything but keep the peace and watch the galaxy. He didn't need to. After a while, he released himself from watching and took a mental break. Sometimes he couldn't take the stress or sorrow this brought him.

Then he heard a loud, booming voice in his mind.

_Shepard, it's time you took a break._

"Why?"

_If you are to be doing this for all eternity, you might as well see your loved ones before they die. As organics tend to do. _This was the Reapers at their kindest, usually they mocked organics unless Shepard told them to stop. He was suspicious, as he was raised to be. He didn't trust them, which was why he chose to control them.

"Okay, but why are you being so kind all of a sudden?" He was really confused now.

_Why not? Organics are usually the trusting sort. You are only allowed to physically appear to one and one only. Everyone else can not hear, see, or talk to you. _

"Oddly specific, but alright." He sighed, he could only appear in front of one? He thought of the one he would appear to and decided to see them last also.


	2. Chapter 2: Tail

He appeared in front of a small, metal house on Rannoch. He forgot how the air was so pure and was thankful for no insects; he was secretly afraid of them. The town he appeared in was beautiful: small-stature elegant buildings, lush green grass, and a shimmering evening sky full of iridescent purples, blues, and pinks.

He slowly entered the house, remembering whatever he did, no one would hear or see anything. He saw Tali sitting in a chair overlooking a small window in her kitchen. She seemed at peace, her white hair hanging delicately over her shoulders. Her house was filled with pictures of family, friends, and scenery. Shepard felt old emotions stir, he used to have a romantic and wonderful relationship with her, but he ended it deciding she deserved someone she could count on returning from anywhere.

He looked through the house, she was so organized and neat. There were pictures of her and Kenn, the quarian from Omega. He always remembered after their brief relationship ended, she and Kenn always flirted and talked about mechanics. He always felt a large feeling of jealousy and envy when that happened. There were wedding pictures, Tali without her mask wearing a beautiful white dress. She looked so happy in Kenn's arms.

Then there were family pictures, her and her two children, a boy and a girl. They progressively got older as Shepard looked at the pictures. Eventually with her grandchildren, she had a look of pure bliss on her face, so did Kenn. Shepard eventually stopped looking at the pictures and went to go see Tali once more. Kenn died 3 years ago, and Shepard remembered watching Tali's sorrow and wanting to be with Kenn, but deciding that she should wait to die at the proper time.

Shepard went back into the kitchen, the scent of dextro spices making his nose hurt. He saw Tail's breathing get weaker, but her face stayed the same peaceful expression. Her finely featured face lined beautifully still as Shepard always told her it would be when they talked about growing old together when they were in a relationship.

She closed her eyes and sighed contently. Shepard's eyes started to moist, he didn't appear to her, he wanted to appear to someone else, whom he'll see later. Her breathing slowly stopped, and Shepard's heart started aching horribly. Tears streamed down his face, bracing himself for the other people's deaths he would see soon. He walked slowly over to her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Goodbye Tali." That's all he could think of saying, he was never really good with words. He left the house and thought about who to see next.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you to FullParagon for giving me advice on how to improve my story! I'm forever in you're debt. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

Sorry to those of you who are following this story! I actually just checked up on this story today and didn't actually think anyone followed it! I was really surprised to see that people did! I didn't get any email notifications so that's really why I was surprised, also I didn't really think anyone liked the story to begin with. But that's beside the point. The point is that I hope to actually get back on this story someday, not today but maybe in the next few weeks or so. I have school in a few days so...yeah. But thank you to those of you who actually are following this story! I really appreciate it.


End file.
